Les Miserables High School
by HeyIt'sMarvin
Summary: Modern Day AU: Eponine joins a new school and becomes friends with a very... interesting group. She isn't completely sure what she thinks of them at first, but soon begins to crave for their company more and more, especially a certain blonde. E/E Story better than summary, I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

-Eponine's POV-

I turn over in my bed and check my clock, it's 06:30. Lazily, I climb out of bed; my family's apartment is quite far from the school and the bus comes extremely early so unfortunately I have to wake ridiculously early.

I open my almost empty wardrobe and pull out a black t-shirt with short sleeves, blue jeans and my signature brown hat. I put on my cheap, second hand, black converse and quickly brush my long, dark curls.

I sneak a quick glance at the mirror. I see a tall girl with dark, curly, brunette hair that somehow always looks quite shiny, who's wearing a black t-shirt with a quote from 'The Phantom Of The Opera' on it, saying, 'You alone can make my song take flight'. It's not much; but it's definitely me.

I give a slight smile and then quickly leave my room to wake Azelma and Gavroche.

"Zelma?" I say, not too quiet and not too loud so that I won't wake my parents up. They were both out late, partying with their friends as usual, so they usually sleep until about one on the afternoon.

I knock on her door, but she doesn't answer. I sigh and walk into her room, she's sleeping. Typical.

"Zelma," I hiss, shaking her awake. She darts out of bed and accidentally –I hope- punches me in the face.

"What, Ponine?" she asks grumpily.

"A little thing called school," I say, "Now hurry up, I've got to wake Gav."

* * *

I leave her room, not waiting for a reply, and knock on Gavroche's door. No answer. Again, typical.

I walk into his room and find him asleep, I do everything that I can to resist pouring a bucket full of cold water onto him. I manage to resist.

"Get up, Gav," I say, still sounding tired.

"Why Ep?" he complains, yawning, "It's only about half six."

"We _always _get up at this time, that won't change just because it's the first day back after the summer," I say, leaving his room.

I go into the kitchen, getting bread to make toast for us. There are only two slices… How can there be only two? There were eight slices yesterday. I sigh, looks like I'm not getting any breakfast today and sadly Zelma and Gav won't get much for breakfast.

I sigh and put the two small slices of bread into our barely working toaster. Our toaster is probably _decades _old, as the toast never actually pops up, so you have to get it up yourself and it takes forever to actually turn into toast.

Zelma and Gav always take ages to get dressed, but remarkably, they are ready and dressed before the toast is ready.

After a few minutes of pulling and teasing the toast pops out. I glumly sit at the table and watch Azelma and Gavroche eat. Sitting there, I finally get to actually think. We've only moved to this town about a month ago, so I'm starting at a new school.

I'm glad we've moved, I hated my last school; I know that I'll probably never really like school, but the last one was awful. I already know someone in my new school and unfortunately, that person is Montparnasse, who is in my dad's pathetic little 'gang'.

* * *

You would expect someone to be nervous about being new at the school … nothing as stupid as changing schools scares me anymore. Not after living with my parents. I probably won't make any friends, I've never been good with people. It's not that I am shy or anything … I'm just not particularly kind, pretty or funny and I've just never really been good at talking to people.

"Ponine!" Gavroche says, tugging on my arm and jolting me out of my thoughts, "Hurry up, the bus is here!"

It seems wrong him telling me to hurry up, but I can't be late for my first day at a new school.

* * *

Azelma and I rush onto a bus (we are going to the same school) and Gavroche runs over to a different bus.

Azelma gets on before me and takes the last seat that isn't beside some stranger. I couldn't be bothered to pace around the bus and find someone who looks kind and about my age so I go over to the first person that I see.

He's a boy who looks about the same age as me, he has curly blonde hair and light , hypnotising blue eyes, I'll admit that he's handsome. He doesn't seem to notice me looking at him, as he's staring into a history textbook.

I cough lightly and he looks over at me with a confused look. "Can I sit here?" I ask.

He nods his head and I sit down beside him. He quickly closes his textbook and puts it away in his bag, oh no, he doesn't want to talk, does he?

"I'm Eponine," I say, noticing his stare.

"I'm Enjolras," he replies, extending a hand which I shake. "Are you new here? Sorry, I just haven't seen you around before," he blushes slightly at his statement.

I chuckle at his discomfort, "Yes, I'm new. What year are you?" I ask.

"I'm a senior, I'm eighteen," he replies.

"Oh, so at least I'll know someone," I reply.

"You're a senior?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm seventeen," I reply.

"Oh," he replies. I don't think that he's used to talking to girls. "Well, if you want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch," he suggests. He seems alright I guess.

"Oh no thanks, I don't want to bother you," I say hurriedly.

"It's okay, you won't," he insists.

"Well…" I starts awkwardly, "I don't really like big crowds." There's something about him that makes me nervous, I blush at my confession.

"You could just sit with me, if you want. Or I could show you just a few of my friends, I'm sure you would like them."

He really is stubborn. There is probably no point in arguing with him so I agree to have lunch with him and –at most—two of his friends. From what he says, they sound like the popular group and that is a group that I'm almost completely sure that I won't fit in with.

He smiles at me and then the bus stops and I'm about to get off when he offers to help me find things around the school if I need to. I smile back and think to myself that I must have chosen the most helpful person in the school to sit beside.

* * *

Like it? I tried SUPER hard at writing this, so pretty please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

~Eponine's POV~

As the bus pulled to a steady stop, I push my way past people on the bus, just about getting past them and making it off of the bus. They honestly do remind me more of a herd of mad animals. '_Better than my old school,'_ I tell myself, desperately suppressing the urge to scream out at them all.

* * *

When I get off the bus, I quickly look for my new friend, Enjolras; he is nowhere to be seen. I give a short sigh and walk into the old looking building, which is now my school. I just hope that this is better than my old school, where everyone picks on the new kid.

* * *

The school is bigger than I anticipated and I get out a map of the school which I was given –hopefully I won't need it for too much longer- before attempting to find my locker. I walk down the hall, with my head buried in the map and accidentally walk into someone. "Shit," I mutter as I fall back, onto the floor. _This is a great way to start the year, _I tell myself sarcastically.

"I didn't see you there, forgive me," I hear a voice say. I look up and see a boy about my age, with messy hair that looked like it would only work on him and more freckles than it seemed possible to count. He is quite handsome, but not in the way that most people would think.

"Oh it's fine, it was my fault," I insist. Even though it _was_ my fault, I would usually just let him take the blame and walk off, however, I don't want any enemies on my first day and he looks friendly enough.

"I do think that it was my fault, but I don't think that either of us want to get into a two hour long 'No it was my fault' argument, so let's just agree that it was both our faults," he says with a smile and helps me up.

I laugh and grin at him, "I suppose so_ Monsieur,_" I reply, saying Monsieur with a mocking tone.

"I'm Marius," he chuckles, extending a hand.

"Eponine," I reply, shaking his hand.

"Are you new here?" he asks.

I give a slight giggle, "That's the second time that I've been asked that today and I've only gotten into the building a moment ago," I mumble with a slight chuckle, "Oh! And yes," I add with an embarrassed giggle, suddenly remembering the question.

The boy laughs, "What year are you?" he asks.

"I'm a senior, what about you?" I ask.

"Oh cool, I'm a senior too," he replies. "Do you, um… want to sit with me at lunch?" he asks sheepishly, with an adorable little blush.

I laugh, "Sorry, I promised someone else. Maybe you could sit with us?" I ask.

"Maybe, what's their name?" he asks.

"Enjolras, but he said that he's going to bring two of his friends," I say with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh that's perfect!" he exclaims a little too loudly, I see people turn around to give us odd looks and I chuckle. "Enjolras and I have been best friends since we were ten!" he adds excitedly.

"I guess I can sit beside you both then," I laugh, "Well I've gotta go find my locker now."

"Oh me too, see you later then Eponine," he replies.

"Bye," I reply, picking up my map and walking away, this time being careful not to walk into anyone. I see Marius walking right behind me, but I don't say anything.

I eventually get to my locker and I quickly unload my bag's contents into my locker. I turn around and see that Marius' locker is right next to mine. He gives me a teasing wave and I grin at him.

"So what's first on your schedule, locker neighbour?" he smirks, pulling out a piece of paper which I'm guessing is his timetable.

I quickly get out mine and check it, I groan. "Math is first and then P.E."

"Bummer," he says mockingly, "I've got English and then P.E."

"I guess I'll see you there then," I grin, checking my map and walking off hesitantly to Maths class.

If I make any more friends like Marius, then this school will be awesome. _Nothing like my last one._

* * *

It turns out that this Maths 'lesson' is just a lecture and there's no work. I smile with relief, daydreaming class. I grin to myself.

I feel quite bad that after Enjolras has offered to be so helpful, almost all thoughts on him have been vanquished. He just appears to be so awfully boring compared to Marius.

* * *

Maths is over, so now it's time for P.E. I give a sarcastic whoop.

I get my P.E. bag from my locker and rush into the P.E. Hall's girl's changing room, not wanting to be late. I get out of the changing room and almost walk into Marius again.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," I smirk.

"I don't know, I quite like it," he says. I can feel myself going bright red. "But it was most definitely your fault this time," he says with a huge grin.

A give a mock, over-dramatic gasp and playfully punch his arm, "It was not!"

Marius opens his mouth to reply, but is stopped when the coach blows hiss whistle and tells us 'miserable teenagers' to shut up and sit down. We all sit down in a semi-circle around him, like he commanded and he begins a very loud lecture. I sigh and Marius pokes my shoulder and does a huge fake yawn. I don't understand what the point in getting changed was for a lecture, but I don't say anything.

I scoff, holding in my laughter as Marius' failed attempts to make me burst out laughing.

* * *

The lecture finally ends and I get changed back. I am seriously starting to wonder if all of the 'lessons' today are just pointless lectures.

* * *

Next is lunch, which is longer than usual, because it's the first day back. I shyly walk into the crowded cafeteria and get in line to get some food. I look in my pockets for my money, I only have two dollars, I check the prices and see that I only have enough for either a bottle of cola or a bag of fries. The line is really long and I see Enjolras a little ahead of me.

I try to get his attention without drawing attention to myself from anyone else. "Enjolras," I hiss quite loudly, he turns around and smiles at me, motioning for me to come over.

"Hi," he says once I come over.

"Bonjour," I smirk. "So which of your little friends will I be meeting?"

"What if I describe some of them and you can choose?" he suggests.

"Okay," I agree.

"Well there's Grantaire, who is quite often drunk and is usually sarcastic, but he's a great friend and when he isn't drunk, he's actually very wise, he and my friend Marius are probably my closest friends. And Marius—"

"Oh I met Marius," I smile, "He's my locker neighbour," I add with a smirk. He laughs. "So what about Grantaire and Marius?" I ask. He nods.

We just make casual conversation about nothing important or meaningful until Enjolras gets to the front of the line. I see him pull out a ten dollar bill and order a cheeseburger, a bottle of water and a bag of fries, he walks out of line after he gets it, but waits for me.

I nervously bring out my two dollars and order a bottle of water, the lady working there gives me an odd look but takes my money and gives me the water nonetheless.

* * *

"Is that all that you have?" Enjolras asks, sounding concerned, when I walk over to him.

"Uh yeah," I reply, looking down.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asks.

"A little," I reply sheepishly.

We both sit down at a table and he passes me his burger. I try to decline, but he says that if I don't eat it, it will just go to waste. I'm stubborn, so I refuse at the start and the burger sits at the middle of the table.

Enjolras sees me eyeing the burger and smirks, "Eat it, Ponine," he says.

"Ponine?" I ask, confused at the nickname and wanting to change the subject.

"Oh uh sorry.."

I laugh, "Not it's okay, I quite like it."

"Then eat and stop changing the subject," he insists.

My stomach rumbles at that exact moment and I eventually give in and quickly grab the burger and dig in. "You're so stubborn Enjolras," I say, not being able to help the smile that escapes my lips.

"Why thank you, Ponine."

"You're welcome…" I pause, trying to think of an annoying nickname for him, "Enjy."

"Enjy?" he asks, "Well okay Eppy."

I give him a playful glare and he goes to get Grantaire and Marius.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," the man who I'm guessing is Grantaire greets, kissing my hand.

"Hi, Grantaire," I say, trying not to blush, even though I know that he doesn't really mean it.

Enjolras sniggers when he sees the fake hurt look on Grantaire's face.

We all arrange to meet at a café called the Café Musain later today after school, it's lucky that I know where it is. We all sigh when lunch ends and we have to go to class, but my next class is with Enjolras and he seems to be showing his personality much more and he reminds me of Gavroche in a way. I'm glad that I have such good friends already.

* * *

I know that it's more M/E now, but sadly Eponine loves Marius at the start and then he sees Cosette and turns into a *******

Marius: I do not!

Eponine: Sure you don't *rolls eyes*

Cosette: Well who wouldn't over me? *Gives sickeningly sweet smile*

Eponine: *Cough* Most people *Cough*

Cosette: Oh my! Do you need some cough drops? *Hands her cough drops*

Marius: See Ponine? Isn't she PERFECT?

Eponine: No, she's turning into Joly. Right Enjolras?

Enjolras: *Hums and tries not to get involved*

Eponine: RIGHT ENJOLRAS!?

Enjolras: Fine, Cosette is annoying!

Cosette: *Sobs*

Marius: But she's PERFECT!

Me: Okay that's enough. *Locks them back in closet* Uh bye!

Enjolras: Help us! She locked us up and-

Me: Shush! Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

~Eponine's POV~

I spring up from my bed, extremely unlike I did yesterday and walk over to my small closet. I'm experiencing the weirdest feeling ever: I'm not dreading school. how could I when I have such good friends? And there's Marius… I grin at the thought of him.

I quickly get changed into dark black jeans, a plain forest green top and the same cheap converse as I wore yesterday. I don't have that many clothes or shoes, but I don't mind; there are far more important things. I grab my brush and carefully try to tame my wild brown tangles. I grin when my hair is finally tat free and quickly tie it into the neatest ponytail that I can, not taking too long.

I walk downstairs into the kitchen, to see Zelma and Gav sitting at the table, eating burnt toast. "You've both got yourselves up, it's a miracle," I mock.

Azelma simply turns her head to look at me and glares, but Gavroche gives me one of those innocent smiles that only someone so young could give and says, "We're not lazy like you Eppy."

I smile at him and walk over to him, ruffling his hair. "So who made this… unique toast?" I ask, suppressing laughter.

Gavroche laughs and points to Azelma.

"I like my toast burnt," she objects, before any other accusations could be made.

"Well I don't," interjects Gavroche, hitting his hard, burnt toast on the table, which makes a loud thudding noise. "It's barely ateable, it's like a rock."

I laugh again, mainly because of Azelma's venomous glares, which she shoots at Gavroche first, then me when she hears my laughter. I raise my hands up in surrender and tell her that I'm not really hungry anyway, so I'll pass on the toast.

"Ponine-" she starts, but stops when we hear a car parking, the front door opening and an all too familiar stomping in our direction.

Father.

He steps into the kitchen, grinning at us as if he's drunk –which he probably is. Mother isn't with him, I'm not entirely sure if that's a good or a bad thing.

Either way, I don't have time for this. I grab Gavroche and Azelma by the collars of their shirts, rougher than I had intended and pull them out of the house before father can do anything. None pf us say anything once we're out. We don't need to.

We just walk towards the bus stop, knowing that its far too early and that there will be an almost unbearable long wait. But it won't be too bad, it could be worse. Gav runs off to his bus stop, leaving me and Zelma at ours. She gives me a look that shows either anger or sadness. Probably both.

"At least it's not—" I begin, attempting to get rid of her grimace, but am interrupted when, as if on cue, it begins to rain. "Never mind," I mutter angrily. This kind of thing only happens to me.

* * *

After about ten minutes of standing here, a silver car stops in front of us and the driver pulls his window down.

"Bonjour Mademoiselles," the blonde driver says, in a very bad fake French accent.

Azelma looks confused, but I say, "Bonjour Monsieur Enjolras," in an even worse fake French accent.

"I thought _my _French accent was bad," he states, smirking.

"It _was," _I reply, opening the door to the other front seat and stepping in. "Thanks for the ride," I say, not leaving a pause for him to decline giving me a ride. He opens his mouth to say something, but stops and closes it. "Oh and Azelma too, you are far too generous Enjy."

Azelma hesitantly gets into the back seat, probably feeling very uncomfortable.

"So why are you too at the bus stop so early?" he asks.

Azelma and I exchange a glance.

"We thought that the walk to the bus stop would take longer," I reply, feeling satisfied with my excuse. I turn to Azelma, who gives me a slight nod.

"Okay," is all that Enjolras replies with. He seemed to believe it. "We could drive around for a while, go to the café Musain, or go to school very early," he states.

Me and Zelma exchange another glance, but this one completely unlike the first.

"Musian," we both reply simultaneously. Enjolras chuckles and agrees.

* * *

After a very short drive, we get out of the car and go into the Musain, which is only about two minutes away from the school.

Once we get in, Enjolras offers to pay for drinks, I decline and Azelma accepts. I give her arm a slight punch. Enjolras goes up to order and I reach into my pocket and take out my two dollar lunch money. _No lunch today._

I wish I could skip this, but I don't want Enjolras to know I'm poor. I don't want his pity.

I decide to order a chocolate milkshake, as I've become quite obsessed with them lately.

Enjolras comes back to the table that Zelma and I are sitting at and sits down, putting the tray that he was carrying in the middle of the table. On the tray is, a coffee, a strawberry smoothie, _a chocolate milkshake _and three blueberry muffins. I give a small gasp.

"Enjy," I groan, using the nickname that I know he hates. "I told you that I can order for myself." I put the two dollars back in my pocket, secretly thankful in a way.

"I know, but this is my treat," he says, setting the chocolate milkshake and a muffin in front of me. "_Please tell me you'll take them," _he adds with a slight groan.

I smile. "Fine, bit an even more important question: how did you know these are my favourites?" I raise an eyebrow as high as I can, trying to make it look comical.

He shrugs, "Lucky guess."

"Lucky guess my—" Azelma begins to shout, but is stopped by Enjolras' hand covering her mouth.

Zelma bites his hand.

I try to telepathically slap her. I can't. Enjolras lets out an odd noise. Okay, maybe this _is _a little funny.

"I told him," Zelma finishes. Enjolras shoots her a playful glare and I laugh at them both. I'm glad that my sister and one of my best friends both get along so well already… kind of. I hope she gets along well with Marius too.

"Oh god!" I suddenly exclaim, checking my watch. "We're gonna be late!"

"Ugh, hurry up," Enjolras groans, leading us back outside. Zelma takes the front seat this time. I glare at her and sit in the back.

* * *

We arrive at school just in time. I give a sigh of relief and Enjolras laughs. I can tell that he's relieved though, Grantaire and Marius told me that Enjolras is a workaholic and seem to often tease him about it.

We get out of the car and Enjolras makes fun of me for worrying too much. I lightly punch him in the stomach and stick out my tongue at him, which makes him laugh more.

Azelma elbows me in the arm, catching both mine and Enjolras' attention and she makes kissy faces at us, causing Enjolras to blush feverishly and me to laugh.

The three of us grin and walk into the school.

* * *

**A/N**

I know, I know, far too happy, right?

Cosette: I love happy things!

Me: *Face palm* Of course you do... anyway...

Marius: OMG! I like happy things too!

Me: ANYWAY! Don't worry, it will be less happy later.

Cosette: Noo!

Marius: Noo! Don't make Cosette sad ;(

Cosette: When Will _I _be in this story? *Raises eyebrow*

Me: *Sigh* Soon, now if I can please continue...

Grantaire: Drink with me!

Me: UGH! I give up! I'll try to update soon so-

Enjolras: Revolution time!

Me: That's it, get back in the closet.

All except me: Awwwwww


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry, but this isn't my work. This story was written by a genius called craycrayskittlez. I have received an email that unless I give the author credit and then delete this story by a week later, my account will be removed. So thank you to whoever read this, but if you have enjoyed it, go to craycrayskittlez. Once again, I am sorry to skittlez and all of you. :(


End file.
